


Обычная ночь

by KisVani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Deals, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ночь, как и многие другие поздней осенью. Холодная, промозглая, с то и дело пролетающим мелким крошевом снега.<br/>Но именно тогда, именно в ту обыденную ночь семь лет назад, ко мне пришла гостья. Она постучала в мою дверь, не обратила внимания на звонок. Не заметила кнопки или же просто не захотела ее нажимать".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обычная ночь

Эта ночь была обычной. Ни крика воронов, предвещающих смерть, ни угрожающего скрипа деревьев, ни сов, которые заглядывали бы в лица прохожим и ухали, словно говоря что-то важное. Даже черные кошки не бродили по перекресткам.  
Небо затянули тучи, но и те выглядели точно так же, как и всегда в это время года. Они закрывали полную луну, не давали увидеть ничего в ней ни романтичного, ни угрожающего.  
Ночь, как и многие другие поздней осенью. Холодная, промозглая, с то и дело пролетающим мелким крошевом снега.  
Но именно тогда, именно в ту обыденную ночь семь лет назад, ко мне пришла гостья. Она постучала в мою дверь, не обратила внимания на звонок. Не заметила кнопки или же просто не захотела ее нажимать.  
Я открыл дверь, не думая ни секунды. Потом, уже на следующий день или через неделю, не вспомнить точно, пытался понять, как так вышло и отчего в голову не пришли мысли о том, что глухой ночью стоило бы поостеречься.  
Но на моем пороге тогда стоял не маньяк или чудовище, а обычная девушка. Светловолосая, в синей осенней куртке и простых джинсах. Лицо незнакомки оказалось настолько непримечательным, что я забыл его сразу же, стоило ей уйти. Или она хотела, чтобы я его забыл.  
— Привет, Слава, — сказала девушка, — Могу я войти?  
Я посторонился, пропуская ее. Не назови она моего имени — не стал бы, но так мне показалось, что мы можем быть знакомы. Вспомнить не удавалось, и я тогда утешил себя тем, что блондинки всегда казались мне одинаковыми.  
Поздняя гостья прошла в ту комнату, которая считалась гостиной, расстегивая куртку на ходу. Я молча запер дверь и последовал за ней.   
— Мы знакомы? — спросил я, опускаясь в кресло, в то время как она села на диван.  
Девушка сбросила куртку, и мне захотелось узнать, не холодно ли ей в одной только черной футболке с надписью «Angel», объятой пламенем.   
Но больше меня беспокоил тот вопрос, который я задал. Сонное оцепенение, которое преследовало меня той ночью, начало уходить. Появилось беспокойство и на ум пришли истории о грабителях, которые пользуются чужой доверчивостью.  
— Ты меня раньше не встречал, — сказала девушка, а потом спросила, вполне обыденным тоном: — Почему ты живешь один в четырехкомнатной квартире?  
— Это тебя касается? — я старался сделать так, чтобы мой голос звучал подчеркнуто холодно, но незнакомка только пожала плечами.  
— Я знаю про наследство от тети, — сказала она безмятежно, — про то, что родителям плевать на тебя и про то, что Лена после ссоры с тобой сожгла все ваши общие фотографии и выбросила все твои подарки. Оставила только кулон. Ей его жалко.  
Моя гостья задумалась, а потом поправила саму себя:  
— Она делает это прямо сейчас. Фотографии на железном подносе, а подарки уже успела отнести к мусоропроводу.  
Мне должно было хотеться прогнать ее. Должно было.  
— Ты Ленкина подруга? — спросил я.  
— Нет. Она не знает меня, — последовал ответ.  
— Тогда, что ты тут делаешь?  
Незнакомка улыбнулась и откинулась на спинку дивана, закинув ногу на ногу, только теперь я заметил, что на ней туфли на высоких каблуках. И она даже не потрудилась их снять, когда вошла в квартиру.  
— Хочешь меня выгнать? — спросила моя гостья.  
Я мог бы соврать, но ответил честно:  
— Нет, — а потом сам задал вопрос: — Это гипноз?  
— В некоторой мере, — улыбнулась она. — Ты же знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, верно?  
— Проблема?  
Разговор одновременно и пугал меня, и веселил. Я не был уверен, какую игру она затеяла, понимал, что стоило бы начать бояться, но опасности не чувствовал. Даже задумался, а что, если это просто очередная подруга Лены пытается надо мной пошутить или напугать, или пристыдить?  
— Ты эгоистичен, — сказала она, поднимаясь и потягиваясь. — Хочешь, чтобы все было именно так, как хочется тебе. Считаешь, что те, кто рядом с тобой, должны быть от тебя в восторге просто потому что ты существуешь и позволяешь им заботиться о тебе.  
— Как и все люди на Земле, — ответил я.  
— Верно, — согласилась моя гостья, — или почти верно. Но ты не собираешься даже думать о компромиссах.  
Она сделала шаг и встала над моим креслом, сложила руки на груди и продолжила, глядя на меня сверху вниз:  
— Потому Лена и ушла от тебя. Ей надоело терпеть.  
— Можно подумать, ты сейчас предложишь решение, — сказал я.  
Тут она опять улыбнулась.  
— Могу. Завтра Лена вернется к тебе, не будет вспоминать о вашей ссоре и не будет устраивать новых. Она не станет рассказывать тебе о том, что ей не подходит. Всегда будет стараться решать проблемы до их появления. Это твое желание?  
—Ну… да, — кивнул я, — ты, что, правда, думаешь, будто бы это реально?  
— Почему нет?  
— И, если ты это устроишь, — улыбнулся я, — то что с меня?  
— Приедешь ко мне в гости лет через… — она задумалась на секунду. — Семь. Красивое магическое число, верно?  
И моя гостья направилась в прихожую так, словно мы уже закончили разговор. Я поднялся и последовал за ней.  
— Тринадцать — тоже магическое число, — сказал я. — Почему не через тринадцать лет?  
— Нет, — мотнула головой она, — семь.  
Когда моя гостья сняла свою синюю куртку с вешалки, я замер.  
— Ты же оставляла ее… — начал я.  
— Верно, я оставляла ее на диване, — закончила девушка, чьего имени я так и не узнал, и широко улыбнулась.  
Я прокашлялся и спросил:  
— У меня получится отказаться от твоей помощи с Леной?  
— Нет, — ответила она безмятежно и застегнула куртку, — уже поздно, Слава.  
Я открыл дверь, выпуская ее на темную лестничную клетку, а потом опять заперся.  
Следующим утром мне позвонила Лена, извинилась и сказала, что хочет вернуться.  
Потом она ужасно смущалась, но призналась, что сожгла все фотографии, где мы были вместе, и выкинула мои подарки. Оставила только кулон. Сказала, что ей в последнюю секунду стало его жалко.  
С той обычной ночи прошло семь лет.  
Я не ждал этого момента и не считал дни, но проснулся посреди ночи и все вспомнил в мельчайших подробностях.   
Я поднялся с кровати, Лена заворочалась во сне, но не открыла глаз.  
В темноте я надел тапочки, накинул на плечи халат и вышел из нашей комнаты. Прошел мимо дверей детской, едва не наступил на разбросанные по полу игрушки, вошел в гостиную.   
На диване сидела моя ночная гостья, не изменившаяся ни в чем. Только надписи на ее черной футболке больше не было, остались одни лишь языки пламени.  
— Эти семь лет того стоили? — спросила она.  
— Возможно. Я не задумывался об этом, — ответил я. — Ты и сама это прекрасно знаешь.  
— Не совсем так, — не согласилась она и поднялась, прихватив с дивана свою синюю куртку, не изменившуюся точно так же, как и сама гостья. — Идем?  
Я кивнул, но мое согласие ей было и не нужно.


End file.
